Tú, yo, ¿Por qué siempre tan amable?
by MisterSplendid
Summary: La historia comienza dos años después de vencer a Kanzaki (Cosa que aún no pasa) y explora la relación de Chrono y Kumi, en especial su conexión amorosa.


Ah, ¡Buenas!, bueno, tardé un tiempo en subir un fanfiction más… (2 años para ser exacto, y yo diciendo que haría una saga, haha), bueno, aquí traigo un fanfiction de romance –El final no lo decidirá nadie más que ustedes-

 **¡No soy dueño de Cardfight! Vanguard (Bushiroad es el dueño), si lo fuera al menos Gold Paladin tendría una unidad G finisher.** _(Si acaso, esta letra la usa Chrono cuando narra, de ahí, todos usan la misma letra)_ La historia es relatada después del final de la temporada (La cual no pasa, haha), y aquí coloco que Chrono fue el que recibió la semilla, aunque no ha sido conformado.

 _Cuanto…¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?, aún recuerdo hace nada más que cuatro años cuando recibí ese deck en mi casillero, mejor dicho me colocaron ese deck ahí: Gear Chronicle, y pensar que ese dragón mecánico con bufanda me ayudaría a tener tantos compañeros, rivales y amigos…¿Tendrá que ver con aquella semilla que salió de la ventana y me dio justo en el corazón?, era una semilla negra con contornos negros que fue directamente hacia mi, quizá era solo un laser o algo…No, el dolor fue real._

 _Toda esta melancolía empezó a tan solo dos días de haber conseguido ese deck, había entrado a una tienda de cartas a donde ustedes iban mucho…¡Y como me divertí!, luego vino la pelea con ese tonto de Ibuki, y la pelea con el niño rico, una de dos…¡Aunque podía ganarle a Ibuki, solo que esa cosa no funcionaba muy bien, tontas máquinas!._

 _A tan solo unos días más de mi llegada al mundo de vanguard, por fin te conocí, cabello color nuez y una voz muy apagada…Sí, tú;, Kumi-san…Al principio estabas nerviosa con nuestra pelea, e incluso casi me ganaste…Bueno, tenía dolor de muelas, ¿Qué podías esperar?..._

 _Pasó un tiempo y yo empecé a centrarme solo en mis cartas y en mi juego junto a Shion y Tokoha: tu amiga, apenas pude prestarte atención en ese momento. Mientras yo me distraía tu te esforzabas al máximo para llegar al nivel de nosotros, creí que era para estar al lado de Tokoha o incluso de Shion, oh, que mal estuve…Estuviste conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, incluso cuando casi me devolvían al inicio por un chico que hizo trampa, incluso cuando Kanzaki nos venció, incluso cuando Ibuki me venció…¿Por qué siempre estuviste ahí?, ah, sí…_

 **Corto Flashback:**

''Ah, buenos días~ '' comenté con un tono calmado mientras tomaba mi maleta y se la entregaba a Shin-san. Ya habían pasado 2 años luego de vencer a Kanzaki y toda la compañía del United Sactuary ya había dejado de emplear ese tonto ''Entrenamiento'', algo malo había pasado: volví a pelear luego de tantos años. Un ojo morado en mi rostro se veía incluso a metros de distancia, había sido un golpe duro.

''¿Shindou-Kun?...¿Estás bien?'' mencionó Kumi con ese tono apagado de siempre, mientras de una forma preocupada se acercó a mi y tocó mi mejilla, un leve rubor en mis mejillas salió, después me colocó algo de ungüento cerca de mi ojo, era un gran ardor pero igual me curaría.

''¿O-Okazaki-san?...'' Murmuré algo sorprendido, con un rubor que aumentaba más y más en mis mofletes, a su vez mi corazón latía muy rápido, era demasiado para mi. ''¿P-por qué lo hiciste?, yo nunca he sido muy bueno contigo…'' Al preguntarle la razón ella nada más se sonrojó de igual manera, colocando su dedo índice en la comisura de sus labios y susurrando que era un secreto, que raro, por primera vez la vi con ese entusiasmo. Mientras tanto Kamui nada más reía, aunque de nada le sirvió ya que Nagisa había venido hoy a Card Capital.

 **Final del Flashback (Ahora la narradora es Kumi).**

 _Ah, Shindou-kun…Aún recuerdo cuando nos conocimos, eras igual de errático que actualmente, y aún conservas ese sonrojo tan sincero…Ese día fue el primer ''movimiento'' que tuve, oh, claro que te tendría, aunque Tokoha no estuviera enamorada de ti ni tú de ella, no quería que sucediera, pues aún no sabía que ninguno tenía interés en el otro, es gracioso porque al día siguiente intentabas incluso ''Coquetear'' conmigo, pero como buena battle sistern honoraria, claro que me dejé, pues no hiciste nada malo en realidad~…Aunque no sabía que me ibas a invitar a una cita, me tomaste por sorpresa, tonto._

 _Aún recuerdo esa pálida cara cuando me lo pediste, aw~…No sé como se te ocurrió ir cerca del lago, en especial, no sé como supiste que era mi lugar favorito…¿En serio me lo pediste en la primera cita?, tonto, tonto~._

 **Flasback comienza…¡Aquí, rodaje empieza! (?):**

''Ha…Sido una noche espléndida, ¿No?'' Mencioné con una gran sonrisa, por fin Shindou-kun me invitó a salir y todo iba bien, incluso los chicos de Trinity no habían salido, aunque algo había mal: el lazo de mi yukata no estaba simétrico, ¡Ahora Shindou-kun podría avergonzarse de mi!, por suerte me lo había acomodado, pero Shindou-kun había acabado con su silencio en ese momento.

''Okaza…Kumi-san, me gustas…¡M-me gustas!'' ¿En serio se declaró en la primera cita?...¡Yay! ~, sin darme cuenta sentí una gran calidez en mis labios, eran los de el menor, se había llevado ya mi primer beso, por suerte correspondí, cerrando los ojos mientras lo tomaba de sus manos, mi príncipe de los relojes había venido.


End file.
